


Chocolate and Bubble Baths

by Meridel



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ada makes it better, Bubble Bath, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Hackle, Hecate is a hormonal mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/pseuds/Meridel
Summary: Hecate's hormones are making her miserable and snappish. Luckily Ada knows just how to cheer her up. A gift for hacklesacademy.





	Chocolate and Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hacklesacademy (ladyvivien)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



****Hecate let out a huff as she rematerialized in the potions lab. Supper had been an ordeal. It wasn’t that the girls were misbehaving. They were rowdy perhaps, but weren’t they always? Hecate wasn’t sure how much her annoyance at the noise level was truly justified and she hated that. It felt like there was a small prickly animal rolling around in her abdomen, needling her if she so much as breathed too deeply. An angry animal, too. And one disinclined to appreciate Miss Tapioca’s meal of liver and onions. It was a dicey meal at the best of times, but this evening it had been down right inedible, at least as far as Hecate was concerned.

Hecate dug through the potions supply cupboard with uncharacteristic haste. She had two hours before lights out and the beginning of her evening rounds, which she planned to use to brew her personal pain reliever formulated for menstrual cramps. Why she had not seen fit to prioritize this a week ago when she noted the full moon she didn’t know. (She did know, the year fours needed that remedial lesson on advanced transformation draughts or they were going to be hopelessly unprepared for that section of the exam.) But, at least she had a spare moment to brew it now.

Her search of the cupboard had yet to turn up the wolfsbane, which wasn’t in its usual place. Perhaps the year twos had used it all that afternoon after all. Never mind, there was another bundle of it in the drawers that lined the back wall. Selecting a key from her belt, Hecate popped open the drawer labeled “Wisteria (stem), Wolfbane & Wormwood.”

It was empty.

Hecate burst into tears. 

“Hecate?”

Hecate spun around at the sound of Ada’s voice, frantically wiping the tears from her cheeks. Ada was standing in the doorway, her brow furrowed.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Hecate snapped, flicking her wrist so the empty drawer slammed shut.

Ada flinched and Hecate felt her heart tumble. Why couldn’t she keep her emotions in check? If not for her own sake,  _at least_  for Ada, who’s only offense had been inquiring about her well being.

“I’m sorry,” Hecate muttered, a few more wretched tears slipping out to her immense frustration.

“It’s alright,” said Ada kindly. “I…” she glanced around at the potions ingredients assembled on Hecate’s work bench. “I thought at dinner that perhaps you weren’t feeling well.”

Hecate bit back a laugh. “Am I that obvious?”

“Only to me, my love,” Ada reassured her, crossing the room to stand in front of her wife. “Have I interrupted your work?”

Hecate looked despondently at her work bench before disappearing the ingredients back to the store cupboard with a sigh. “It appears that I lack sufficient forethought on that front.”

“Oh dear,” said Ada, inferring the rest. She looked Hecate up and down, before giving her a little squeeze on the arm. “Why don’t you come upstairs? I’ll run you a bath.” 

Hecate shook her head. “I’ve got rounds tonight before I can turn in.”

Ada smiled and held up a small square object wrapped in gold paper. “I may have already asked Dimity to cover that for tonight. Chocolate?”

Ada braced herself for the potential backlash for taking affairs into her own hands. Hecate was nothing if not stubbornly independent. But to Ada’s relief, Hecate’s shoulders relaxed ever so slightly and she accepted the offered sweet. 

“Ada Cackle, I do not deserve you,” Hecate murmured.

Ada pressed a kiss to Hecate’s cheek. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that.”

* * *

The steam rose from the bath was faintly purplish in hue. Ada’s favourite bright pink bubble bath was not Hecate’s taste, but she had to admit that the lavender one was quite nice. Hecate leaned back, inhaling deeply. There was something else in the water too, something she couldn’t quite place.

“Better?” Ada peered around the doorway once Hecate had settled herself in the tub. 

“Yes,” said Hecate. The hot water was providing some relief, though how much of it was the bath and how much of it was Ada’s hopeful look couldn’t be teased apart. And it didn’t matter much anyways, it was infinitely better than crying at empty ingredient drawers.

“What else is in it?” Hecate asked, gesturing at the heap of bubbles that were practically spilling out of the tub. “Beyond the lavender and the bubbles?”

Ada shrugged. “Epsom salts,” she answered. “Nothing particularly fancy, why?” 

“No reason,” said Hecate, glancing at Ada. “Just curious.” 

“I’ll leave you to it then,” said Ada, nodding to her.  

“I…” Hecate stumbled over the request. “I couldn’t convince you to join me?”

Ada gave a little start. Usually this was a time Hecate didn't appreciate being touched. But perhaps…

“Just to cuddle,” Hecate clarified, blushing crimson. “If that’s…okay?” She hadn't meant it to sound so suggestive and she didn't think she could manage if Ada wanted, if Ada thought-

Ada's words interrupted Hecate's anxious train of thought. “Hecate, that’s always more than okay.”

Hecate nodded, her anxiety dissipating under Ada's adoring look. Ada murmured a short chant under her breath to enlarge the tub so that she might fit comfortably. The spell worked, but rapidly increasing the size caused the water level to drop, leaving Hecate exposed from the waist up. Her eyebrows shot up and she hugged herself to keep warm, while Ada supressed a giggle.

“Sorry,” Ada apologized, striping off her clothing.

“You are not,” said Hecate, only pretending to be annoyed. She turned the taps back on and slowly the water began to rise again. 

“You’re right, I’m not,” said Ada climbing into the tub behind Hecate, cradling Hecate between her legs. “Forgive me?”

Hecate leaned back against Ada’s shoulder, relishing the gentle contact. “Mmm, I’ll think about it.” 

Ada’s arms lightly encircled Hecate’s waist. “I’m sorry you feel miserable, my dear.” Ada murmured into her ear. She pressed a gentle kiss to Hecate’s temple.

Hecate craned her neck so she might kiss Ada back sweetly on the lips, before resting her head back Ada’s shoulder. “Well,” Hecate said, her eyes fluttering closed. “This does make it considerably better.”


End file.
